Just A Coincidence
by Punk x Rock x Princess
Summary: Sometimes things happen. Things you can't explain, but you know that they have a meaning in your life. Sometimes they are meant to be, and sometimes they are coincidences. How to figure out the difference? You can only give time... that's what Sakura has


**Just A Coincidence**

"_I'm tired. I'm tired of waiting for a sign, just one... is that too much that I'm asking for? I'm tired of staying awake at night dreaming. Tired of calling him so desperately at night that even I can hear myself scream his name..._

_I've been through some of this before... just not so strong. I've had crushes, of course... we all have. But not this strong. This is painful, everytime his face appears on my mind, like a shadow that I try to grab but it slips through my fingers... it hurts. It hurts so much... that I can't take it._

_It's not an unknown pain, anyways, 'cause I've felt it, but for other reasons... but this hurts even more. It's like a stab right through your back and it barely touches your heart, but it feels like it has been pierced... I don't want this, I don't want it anymore!_

_Why? Why did you have to come into my life and have me like this, if you knew that you were leaving? It is so unfear..._

_Welcome to this little piece of my life... thought I knew all about heartbreaks, and here I am, attacked once again... and in love..._

_I don't know why this is happening. I haven't done anything wrong to anybody, right? I'm an ordinary girl... and... it's just me... I wonder why me, why this time, why like this... haven't I suffered enough? This torture never stops... and I don't know why..._

_I know I can forget him, but somehow I don't want to. I don't want to forget his smile... even thinking about him hurts more than anything, but I don't want to let the memories go away in the air. And I should, I know I should... but I want to keep him in my mind, because maybe, just maybe he will call me one day, in his mind, just like I desperately do it every night and everytime I do itI feel like I will go crazy. And I want to answer to his call... but he isn't doing it..."_

**

* * *

**

**January 5, 2004**

Young kids walked around campus, getting the feeling of what the next 6 years of their lives would be. The University of Tokyo had started 2004's Summer School for Highschool Students, where the best students of the whole country could attend and know what going to college is about.

Among all of them there was this one girl. Sakura Kinomoto, sparking green emerald eyes and auburn hair sat down waiting for their teacher to appear. Charles, the boy she sat with at her first class, sat beside her and soon other girl joined to talk to them. None of them knew each other, but that was the fun of it, they could meet new people and hopefully meet next year at this university, or another.

All of this was new to Sakura. She was used to the same little highschool community in Tomoeda, where she lived, a small town 1 hour away from Tokyo. It didn't helped the fact that her mother was Headmaster of her school, so she knew everybody and everyone had their eyes on her, being the second Kinomoto daughter to go to college. And being one of the smartest in her school, they had high expectations for her future.

Looking at her classmates, she spotted one girl dressed all in black. Not so tall, with amethyst eyes and dark hair (was it violet?) tied up in a ponytail. Sakura was a very curious person, she often was caught looking at someone, simply because she was intrigued about certain people. After that, her eyes drifted to a young boy, with brown hair, a little bit taller than her. When he turned around, she was drawn to dark brown eyes, that captivated her. Nervous, she looked away, she was really intimidated when people looked at her, she wasn't used to it. But there was something more: his eyes, so deep, she felt she could get easily lost in them and that thought kinda scared her.

Soon, their "teacher" came in and rushed them into the classroom. Their teacher was just a student of the career that had something to do with the class they took. This student was currently studying Engineering, so he was in charge of one small part of the Math course's students.

"Oh shoot" Sakura said when Leo, their teacher, started to write some exercises on the board. It was just their first day and even though she knew what he was talking about, still felt it was so hard. Then suddenly...

"But this... this is all bullshit" said Leo, and with that, he erased everything he had done in the past few minutes. Some kids laughed, others groaned. Sakura's reaction?...

"What's the point of that?" she whispered, but the young girl at her side said the same thing. They looked at each other and laughed quietly, that was unexpected. Sakura looked surprised at the girl she had noticed before, the one with the beautiful amethyst eyes. She wasn't expecting her to be so friendly.

"I can't believe he just did that" said Sakura, once again, and the other girl nodded.

"Yep. What a waste of time"

"And a waste of pen" added Sakura, in a serious tone. Both girls looked at each other and started laughing. A boy a couple of seats away looked at them with curiosity, and it made Sakura stop laughing and made the other girl get quiet as well.

"Well, since this is our first day of class, this couple of minutes I want you to present yourselves to the rest of your classmates" said Leo, with the surprise of the students. "Come on, you don't think you come here only to study, you gotta meet people too!" he added, and the kids laughed. "Now, come on, you start" he said to a girl on the front row.

Everyone started to present themselves, until it came the turn of the boy that looked at the girls when they laughed.

"Well... my name is Syaoran Li... I'm 16, and I'm from Nagoya, it's about 2 hours away from here, and... that's it" he said. Sakura looked at the boy, the one she had looked at before class started. 'Syaoran Li... hmm' she thought, and then it was her turn.

"Hi everyone, my name is Sakura Kinomoto, I'm 16 and I live in Tomoeda" she said, happily, earning a smile from the girl next to her, who stood up.

"Hmm... my name is Tomoyo Daidouji, I'm 16 and I live here in Tokyo" she said, and sat down looking at Sakura, who smiled.

"This is cool, I finally got to know your name" said Sakura.

"Yeah, same here" answered Tomoyo, and they both laughed. Syaoran looked at them with curiosity again.

**January 6**

A day had passed. Sakura and Tomoyo had walked to the subway together, talked about their lives a bit, and now walked around campus like if they were best friends forever.

"I just can't seem to find that place" Tomoyo said, climbing the stairs from the building's basement, they were looking for their Computing classroom and couldn't find it. They had found one of them, but it wasn't the one they were suppossed to be in.

"Maybe we should go to the Office and ask there" suggested Sakura, walking out the building and bumping into the Li kid. "Ehhh..." she said lost with words and he looked at her smiling and with the same lost look that she had. Tomoyo noticed this and talked instead.

"Do you happen to know where our Computing classroom is? We've looked all over for it"

"Actually that's what I'm trying to find" said Syaoran, with a smile.

"We're going to the Summer School Office to ask" added Sakura, and he nodded.

"I'm coming with you then" he said, and walked with them to the other building. "I'm Syaoran, by the way".

"I'm Tomoyo" said the girl with the ponytail.

"Sakura" she said simply. Syaoran looked at her simple clothing, she was wearing sports pants and a white t-shirt. 'Interesting girl' he thought.

(After Computing class)

"I hate Maple" said Sakura, and Syaoran and Tomoyo looked at her laughing. "I'm serious, all those commands, how are we suppossed to learn all of them?"

"It's just practice" answered Syaoran.

"I don't plan to use it again, so I don't really care" added Tomoyo, and Sakura laughed. They had to cross a park to reach the subway station, but in the heat of the sun it wasn't a nice thing to do. Fortunately, they had already reached it.

"So, which direction are you going?" asked Sakura to her new friend, and she pointed one of the entries. "Oh, I'm going the other way".

"Me too" said Syaoran. "So, see you tomorrow".

"Bye" said Tomoyo. Sakura and Syaoran reached the mechanical stair and started talking more naturally.

"So, what's up with the sports pants?" asked Syaoran, and Sakura looked at them.

"They are for my singing lessons" she said. "They told us to go with comfortable clothing, don't know why though".

"Ooh, so you sing?" he said in a joking tone. She put an annoyed face and he smiled.

"I really like it" she answered. "But they are two totally different things to combine, Maths and singing" she added.

"Yeah, that's true. But if you like it, it's not really a problem" he commented, and she nodded, making him smile. "As long as you feel comfortable".

As they said goodbye, because they were taking different directions (Sakura happened to get lost, shoving Syaoran in the direction she was suppossed to go, and laughed later at her mistake), Sakura thought how lucky she was taking this class and not another. 'Thank God I listened to my dad and didn't took Political Science' she thanked mentally. It would help her for her College Admission test, and she had met two wonderful people in the last days. 'It wasn't wrong at all'.

* * *

Hello everyone. This story will have the following form: in the first part in italics, there will be one of Sakura's thought when SS (Summer School) ends, or a conversation between her and other person after SS. Think of the fast forwards as a posterior reflection of what is going to happen in the chapter. When SS ends, the story will make a jump to another month and it will follow its natural progression.

And sorry if the language seems confusing, but these are actual events and these words need to be used (English isn't my first language, so bear with me)

Any questions, suggestions... anything, just review.


End file.
